


bend the rules

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex and Henry are neighbors duh, Alternate Universe, Covid-19 Related, M/M, Phone Sex, Quarantine related, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Alex is stuck inside with his roommate Liam and Liam's boyfriend Spencer and he thinks he's going to go insane but when his neighbor in the alleyway across from his window moves in he supposes that the quarantine won't be so bad after all.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 44
Kudos: 274
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	1. Chapter 1

Alex could not _believe_ he had missed out on the rush to buy all the white gold one could carry while he was stuck at work preparing for a case that wasn’t going to be trialed until after this...whatever was going to finish. He wasn’t even sure what to call it. A mass panic that the world might end from a disease?

He had been stuck at work and all he could show for it when he got to the actual store was a mountain of boxed meals and frozen chicken to last him through...whatever this was. 

Still no toilet paper though. 

And now that this...well, pandemic, had finally made everyone shut themselves indoors, afraid to even see other humans, he was stuck. Without toilet paper.

“Don’t worry Alex, this will all end eventually.” Liam said in a comforting voice and a solid warm smile that Liam was oh so good at and it made Alex annoyed each and every time. 

“Yeah you’re not worried because you’re stuck in here with Spencer and doing god knows what behind closed doors that I definitely turn my white noise machine all the way up for.” Alex glared at his best friend. 

Liam just cackled. “Someone’s jealous.” Now a mocking frown. Alex could throttle him but he needed Liam’s to pay his rent because he could never afford this apartment in New York City on his own. There was no goddamn way so he stayed here reluctantly happy that Liam was still more than happy to stick around through his manic phases and the phases where he didn’t want to look at another human being for days. Yeah, he supposed he was lucky that he did have his best friend with him at the very least.

“No I’m not jealous. I’m just very worried about our toilet paper supply considering there’s two rolls left and three asses so like you do the math here.” Alex said pointedly and Liam snorted. “This is not a laughing matter. I like to be _clean_ okay?”

“Got it, got it. Worst comes to worse, I can make you a bidet or something.” Liam grinned and Alex glared at him. 

“Do not make light of this Liam. You will be ever sorry you doubted my worry.” Alex said with a warning look and they went back to watching Rupaul. 

It was only two days later when Alex held another meeting, Spencer included this time since he was off his work call. 

Alex steepled his fingers together. “Listen up gentlemen. We are now down to our last roll of toilet paper and it has only been four days in this quarantine. We need to ration. I am not taking a vote on this one.”

Spencer gave Liam an amused look.

“Spencer!” Alex rose from his seat to crowd in close, hands going on either side of Spencer’s arm chair, only making Liam grin maniacally. “You are here as a guest--”

Liam made a sound of laughable protest. Alex turned to glare at him which only made him shut his mouth into an expression that looked like he was holding back his laughter.

“You are here as a guest so stop taking all the fucking toilet paper or I will lock it in my bedroom like a goddamn troll under a bridge.” Alex said, looking back at Spencer who only nodded. “Good.” Alex hissed and stood up, raising his chin, looked at Liam and walked back to his room. 

It was two very, very long and boring quarantine days later that they were officially out. 

Alex stared at the empty roll. He tilted his head back methodically and screamed in frustration. He heard a clattering in the kitchen and a muffled curse and he smiled bitterly to himself. At least he was making someone fuck up after they fucked up his life. 

“Who. Used. The. Last. Toilet Paper?” He asked, each word a punch and Spencer made a guilty look.

“I’m sorry.” Spencer winced and Liam patted him solemnly on the shoulder.

“I am going to scream.” Alex said, his face broken into a pained smile before charging at Spencer. Liam grabbed his limbs.

“Alex, Alex calm down we’ll be fine!” Liam said in his ear while Spencer was beating him back with a spatula in a panic. 

“No we will _not_! My ass is already sad.” Alex growled before going limp in Liam’s arms. He waited until Liam relaxed his grip and lunged towards Spencer yet again. Liam pushed him onto the couch and straddled him.

“Stop it! You need a fucking time out. Go sulk in your room you big baby!” Liam said in his face and Alex narrowed his eyes and kept trying to struggle but Liam had always been stronger than he looked and Alex was sufficiently pinned. 

“Fine!” He finally snapped and went limp. Liam gave him a narrowed look and Alex rolled his eyes. “I won’t try and kill your boyfriend or whatever.” He mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. Liam gave him one final look over before releasing his hands and Alex sat up.

He gave Spencer one final glare before rising from the couch and walked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

The view from his window was strange. So few cars out on the street compared to the constant stream at all hours of the night that he had quickly grown used to. It was so creepy that it made him want to shiver in the heebie jeebies. He turned away from the window before stopping and noticing the apartment across from him. The buildings were so close together that it was only a small alleyway between them.

Usually he didn’t like to snoop on people but for so long the apartment across from his had been empty but now he saw movement in the window. It was a tall man with what looked like blonde hair and a banging bod. It was clear that the man was pacing back and forth, talking on the cellphone. 

The man stopped and leaned against the counter, setting his phone down and pinching the bridge of his nose, and Alex frowned. The man turned and saw him and Alex’s eyes widened but he didn’t turn away. Instead he paused and waved. The man seemed to narrow his eyes. 

Alex pointed to the man and gave him a thumbs up. The man seemed to let out a laugh before shaking his head and shrugging. Alex held up his finger and turned around, looking for a marker and something to write on. He quickly wrote out his message. 

Then he held up the piece of cardboard up and pointed to it. The man squinted before taking out his phone and soon Alex felt a buzz in his back pocket. He set down his piece of cardboard that held his phone number and took out his actual phone.

**???** : You going crazy in there too? I’m Henry by the way. Just moved in. Lucky me huh?

Alex snorted and typed back.

**Alex** : Nice timing. I’m Alex. Been here like three years now?  
**Henry** : Does it always smell this bad?  
**Alex** : Only on Mondays and Wednesdays and Thursday nights. Also Saturday mornings are a doozy.  
**Henry:** : Wait really?  
**Alex** : No definitely not it always smells like this  
**Henry** : Guess I’ll go find one of those middle aged moms and invest in their scentsy pyramid scheme.

Alright, alright this dude was funny. Alex looked up and saw Heny grinning at him and he laughed, shaking his head while typing out his next message.

It was back and forth until almost midnight and Alex didn’t get a message for a while. He looked up and saw Henry laying on his couch surrounded by boxes, dead asleep. Alex snorted and rolled back onto his bed, falling asleep himself. 

Henry eventually texted him back the next morning, apologizing for falling asleep. Alex peeked through the crack in the blinds he had drawn and saw Henry stretching as he walked into the kitchen. He definitely did not miss the fact that Henry was only in underwear.

Alex smiled to himself and fell back onto his bed, continuing to text Henry into the afternoon. Even Liam gave him a weird look when he smirked down at his phone.

“Don’t tell me you’re finding love in the time of crisis.” Liam raised an eyebrow with an amused look.

“ _No_ shut up. I’m trying to score us more toilet paper. You gotta reel them in slowly.” Alex protested and Liam chuckled. 

He learned that Henry was from England and had moved here to start a nonprofit with him and his friend. Obviously the dude was loaded if he had that apartment all on his own but Alex didn’t want to say that. He told Henry about his own job as a immigration lawyer and how he wished he could be at work right now. 

In the nighttime hours he told Henry about his failed love life being swallowed up by his job and how he had had a date scheduled for the day after the quarantine had been in place. 

**Alex** : Can I just call you? It’s easier than texting  
**Henry** : Yeah I suppose. I already know about your irrational fear of grasshoppers, might as well make this more personal.

Alex chuckled before he hit the call button. Henry picked up after only one ring.

“Hello.” The accent floated around him and Alex couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows.

“So you’re actually British. I thought that was a catfish line.”

“Nope, actually British. Londoner in fact.” He could hear a smile in Henry’s voice. Alex let himself peek through the blinds again. Henry was sitting on his couch, watching some sort of TV.

“What show are you watching?” He asked and saw Henry turn his head towards his window. He could barely make out a smirk on the man’s face.

“Stalker.”

“You’re the one that texted me first.” Alex twisted the handle on the blinds so they opened up and he waved. Henry laughed and waved back. 

“I’m watching some sort of reality show. One of those housewives shows? I don’t really know, it’s just what popped on first and I got sucked into it.”

Alex leaned against the window sill. He was suddenly grateful for the sturdiness of his window. “Yeah that’ll happen. One time I blacked out and woke up three seasons in and talking like I was from New Jersey.”

They sat and talked about nothing and everything until he went silent for a moment. Henry turned towards him in the window, giving him a questioning look.

“Okay here’s the thing.” He started and Henry’s look turned amused.

“Oh no, you’re not going to tell me you’re not actually a bleeding heart are you?”

“No, no I promise I put way too much time into others don’t worry about that.” Alex laughed. “You see, my roommate and his boyfriend are fucking idiots and I warned them that our toilet paper supply is horrendious at best but did they listen? Nope.”

“Mmhmm?” Henry’s eyes narrowed.

“Do you think you could spare poor little old me a roll?” Alex asked, his lips coming out into a pout and he made praying hands, pushing his phone up to his ear with his shoulder.

Henry was silent before sighing. “I suppose.”

“Wait really?”

“What did you just talk to me to get my toilet paper?” Henry raised an eyebrow, hand on his hip in the window. 

“I mean initially yes, but you’re cool so I would normally feel awful about taking advantage of someone just so delightful to talk to--”

“Now you’re just laying it on thick for emphasis.” Henry said flatly.

“I would _never_.” Alex gasped before giving Henry a wild grin.

“Just open your window.” Henry sighed and put down his phone, disappearing towards what Alex could only assume was his bathroom. He quickly returned, holding two rolls. Alex set down his own phone and frantically opened his window. He stepped out onto the fire escape while Henry did the same.

“Do you think this is six feet apart?” Henry asked.

“My measurement guesstimation isn’t as good as it once was but I’d say it’s at least seven.”

“Well good because I have no idea what six feet actually means.” Henry laughed. “Are you better at catching than measuring distances?” 

“You’re looking at a former lacrosse player.” Alex puffed out his chest for no reason at all. “I think I can handle catching some toilet paper. The real question is, are you good at throwing?”

“Don’t you worry about that. I’m good at both.” Henry said and Alex was suddenly aware that Henry wasn’t just talking about tossing some toilet paper across an alley. Oh okay he could handle that. 

“Well in that case, I’d like to go on the record that I too, am good at throwing.” Alex gave Henry a wide grin to which the man only laughed. 

“You ready? Don’t be dropping this now.” Henry warned and Alex nodded, ready to lunge forward if necessary. Henry tossed the first roll which he caught easily and put it on his desk just inside his window. He turned back for the second. It was a bit shorter throw and he leapt forward, catching it just in time. “Whoops! Good catch.”

Alex raised the roll over his head in victory and put it next to the first one before turning back to Henry. “Guess I was lucky to have you as a neighbor. I’m not letting my roommate or his boyfriend near these two rolls unless they deserve it.” 

“As one should though it could be interesting seeing them do favors for you. You never know what one would do to get toilet paper.” Henry leaned against the metal railing and smiled at Alex.

Alex leaned against his railing too. “That’s true. I could have given my number to a serial killer and not even know it.” 

Henry’s smile widened. “Guess you’ll have to wait until after this quarantine lifts to find out.” 

“Is that you asking me on a date Mr. Henry who I don’t know your last name?” Alex tried to keep himself from smiling but it was no use. 

“Fox.”

“What? Is that your patronus?” 

Henry laughed and Alex was getting very familiar with the sound. He wanted to hear it all the time now like it was his favorite song. “No, my last name. My patronus is an owl for sure.”

“Hm, I don’t know you well enough to debate that fact.” Alex hummed.

“Fortunately we have plenty of time to change that.” Henry said simply and Alex had to fight against his smile once again. “For now, I’m going to go inside because it’s still very cold out here and I’d rather not freeze.”

“Yeah, alright Mr. Fox.” Alex smirked and Henry studied him for a moment, a smile still on the man’s face.

“Night Alex.”

“Goodnight.” He said before slipping back inside his room.

He walked out to the living room to find Spencer curled up against Liam, asleep and Liam watching a movie. 

“Aw is someone in love?” Liam asked before nodding towards the window. “I saw you and Romeo out on the balcony. Should I start singing West Side Story?”

Alex fell into the armchair and rolled his eyes. “You’re the worst. His name is Henry and he just graced us with two rolls of toilet paper that I will be rationing out myself so don’t even try it.”

Liam’s eyes rose. “Wow, lover boy is already giving gifts. You do have the magic touch don’t you?”

“Oh my god I’m going to bed.” Alex groaned and for the first time wished desperately that he wasn’t stuck with Liam but that could also be the fact that he was stir crazy. He flopped into bed and avoided looking out the window to see if Henry was doing the same. 

His alarm went off at normal time and he was already up, staring at the ceiling. He was going to go mad in this apartment. Yep, it was going to happen. He shut off his alarm and then laid back, fingers laced together as he stared up at the ceiling until it was a suitable enough time to actually get up and start his work day. 

He tried to distance himself from looking out the window, pacing back and forth in his tiny room as he was on the phone with his paralegals and discussing with other lawyers. 

He allowed himself to look through the window three times before lunch, all three times Henry was on the phone pacing back and forth just like he was. He couldn’t help but smile before going back to work. 

“He lives.” Liam smiled at him as he exited his room for the first time besides coffee and bathroom breaks. Alex rolled his eyes as he went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. 

“Some of us still have work to do.” Alex said with a sniff. 

“I did all my work for the week in two hours so I’m just chillin.” Liam threw up a peace sign and Alex glared at him.

“Whatever, at least I’ll be productive and not going mad. There’s only so much Grey’s Anatomy I can watch.” Alex said with a shrug, biting into his sandwich and collapsed onto the couch. “Spencer still working?”

“Yup, being the breadwinner my little Spencer.” Liam cooed and Alex snorted mid bite. 

“Whatever. I gotta go back to work.” Alex sighed but didn’t move. Liam gave him a questioning look. “Give me a second I’ve been pacing all day and using my stern voice for that asshole Hunter.” 

“Ooo fucking Hunter.” Liam narrowed his eyes in agreement. 

“Yeah, fucking Hunter.” Alex sighed before finally rousing himself to get off the couch. He walked back to his room and couldn’t help but look over at the window and found Henry leaning against the railing on the fire escape. Without even realizing what he was doing he stepped out onto his own fire escape. “What’s up?”

Henry looked up and gave him a tired smile. “Oh you know. Surviving.” 

Alex smirked. “Yeah me too.”

“You looked like you were getting heated in there for a bit.” Henry’s smile widened.

“I had to talk to one of my paralegals about not fucking up case work even though we’re on quarantine.” Alex shrugged. “With a name like Hunter you would think he would have his shit together but he definitely does not and I can’t fire him in a crisis because that just sounds like bad karma on my end so alas, I still have to put up with him.” 

“Wow what a problem to have.” Henry laughed.

“You laugh but you don’t have to hear his whiny entitled voice. Why he’s working on immigration is beyond me but he sounds like he’s destined for corporate law.” Alex sighed. “Looked like you’re joining me in the pacing though. Care to comment on your technique?”

“You know I think I could do a little better spacing out my steps. Make it more fluid. It helps not having a ton of furniture right now but the boxes can be a bit of a tricky territory. Keeps me on my toes though.” Henry tapped his chin in thought before side eyeing Alex with a small, knowing smile.

Alex snorted. “At least you have a full apartment you can stretch out in. All I’ve got is my shitty little room.” 

“Shouldn’t a lawyer make more money?”

“See you would think but immigration law is about increasing your social goodness meter, not about the money.” Alex said and Henry winced.

“Right, sorry. I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” Henry ran his hand over his face. 

“And I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to touch your face in a pandemic.” Alex grinned and Henry instantly took his hand away, making Alex laugh. “Don’t worry about it, I was just giving you a hard time. You see all these big shot lawyers on TV and in the giant criminal cases and it makes it seem like lawyers get paid the big bucks but really we’re stuck in our two bedroom apartment with a roommate and their boyfriend and trying to make sure our paralegals don’t stick their dirty little hands where they’re not supposed to.”

“Sounds like you have it out for Hunter.” Henry smiled. 

“There are a thousand Hunters in the world and only one Alexander Claremont Diaz.” Alex sighed dramatically.

“You seriously have two last names?” Henry paused and Alex looked up in a frown. Had he not told this complete stranger his last names yet?

“Doesn’t everyone?” Alex smirked. 

Henry just hummed before laughing and shaking his head. He slid to the ground, sitting on the fire escape and Alex found himself mirroring the man. “You have no idea how good it feels to talk to someone face to face. Well...relatively face to face.”

“Social distancing you know.” Alex tapped his head before nodding. “I know what you mean though. I have my roommate Liam but Liam also has Spencer and neither of them understand my job. Not that you do but you seem like a busy guy.”

“Trying to get a nonprofit started in the middle of a global crisis isn’t the best move.” Henry said with a wry look. “Fortunately my friend who’s heading it with me is loaded and he was supposed to move here with me but he got stuck in Europe but he’s still footing the bill.”

“Loaded friends. Gotta keep them around.” Alex said with a sage look. “Not that I would know. What sort of nonprofit are you wanting to start?”

“A LGBT center for teens. I’d like to do one in all the boroughs but right now we’re just starting in Queens.” Henry said.

Alex’s eyebrows rose. He brought his knees to his chest as he leaned against the brick wall of his building. “That’s really cool of you. I’ve worked with a few teens as clients. Honestly I’d love to do some pro bono work maybe when you get it off the ground.”

Henry’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah, why not? I’m LGBT and I’ve got roots in Mexico. I’m sure they would love me.” Alex laughed. “I’m assuming you’ve got a self-interest in the LGBT community if you’re willing to shell out the money for this kind of thing.”

Henry nodded. “I didn’t have anything like it growing up in London. I figured I might as well make a difference if I have the means to do so.”

The corner of Alex’s lips came up as he studied Henry for a moment. He honestly didn’t know a thing about this guy except for the base knowledge he had given out, but he had a good feeling about him. Plus he was hot as fuck and was here for the kids so why would he _not_ be interested.

“What?” Henry asked, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Oh, just observing. You’re not what you seem Henry Fox.” Alex mused.

“Oh yeah? What do I seem like?” Now it was Henry’s turn to smirk at him. They were edging back into flirty territory and it was not helping the fact that he was forced to be apart from this dude who’s eyes were sparking all the way across the alleyway and yet Alex couldn’t touch him.

“You seem like a bit of a douche to be honest.” Alex’s mouth widened into a giant grin and Henry let out a shocked sound.

“A douche? What?”

Alex cackled. He gestured to Henry’s impeccable pressed shirt and dark washed jeans. “Who dresses up to sit around their apartment all day?”

“I had video conferences!” Henry protested through his laughter. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t have pomade in your hair.” 

Henry’s hands went up to his very well styled hair. “So? I have to look nice to get this money!” 

Alex’s mouth pressed into an amused smile. “I’m pretty sure that’s what strippers say as their pep talk before walking out on stage.”

Henry let out a gasp before bursting into laughter and standing up quickly. “That’s it! You’ve offended my delicate English deposition. I must retire inside and rest.” 

Alex laughed and rose too. “Don’t forget to put the kettle on the stove dear. Wouldn’t want to miss tea time.” 

Henry narrowed his eyes but his smile stayed and he laughed, shaking his head. “I really do have to get back to phone calls. Don’t you dare judge me through that window.” 

Alex raised his hands. “Wouldn’t dream of it darling.” He drawled in a terrible British accent which only made Henry snort.

They both slipped back into their respective rooms and Alex tried his best to get more work done but it was a lost cause. 

Alex started to eat his breakfast on the balcony, chatting with Henry. 

Henry started to join him for lunch as they discussed their terrible phone calls and lack of exercise and fresh air that didn’t smell like a New York City alleyway. 

Alex told Henry about his sister who was in Texas and his mother and father who were in D.C. working on writing new laws to help with the pandemic. 

Henry told Alex about his sister who was back in England and his brother who he hardly ever talked to but enjoyed FaceTiming his nephew and sister in law. 

As the days passed, Alex and Henry drafted a way to help fund the shelter the moment everything went back into place and Alex gave Henry free legal advice, calling on his friends from law school when he didn’t have an answer. 

Liam kept bugging Alex about Henry and even tried to interrogate Henry during a lunch hour where Alex had started bringing his laptop out onto the balcony and typed while Henry spoke. 

“So you’re not banging my roommate right?” Liam asked, dangling his feet over the edge. Henry sputtered on his tea, quickly setting his mug down so he didn’t completely spill it. “Dude cough into your elbow! It’s been two weeks on quarantine, you should know this by now!” 

Henry coughed into his elbow and Alex used his own elbow to jab into Liam’s side which only made the man glare at Alex in response. 

“Explain how we would be banging if we haven’t even touched each other?” Alex accused, glaring at Liam.

“Phone sex is a thing and clearly you two have each other’s numbers and google drives. I’m just saying you can be very fulfilled with phone sex. Isn’t that right babe?” Liam called the last question back through the window to where Spencer was working.

“Yeah sure.” Spencer answered, distractedly, clearly having not actually heard the question. Liam looked back with a smug expression on his face.

“We have a strict professional, neighborly relationship thank you.” Alex said, shoving Liam back towards the window. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we actually do have work to do.”

Liam crawled back into the window before turning one last time to point his finger at Henry. “I’m watching you England.” 

“As one clearly should.” Henry gave a solemn nod. 

Alex just rolled his eyes. “Ignore him.” 

“I think it’s sweet that he cares so much.” Henry said with a shrug, typing on his laptop.

“If I didn’t have you to talk to, I would definitely be going insane right about now.” Alex scoffed and went back to typing as well.

They spent the rest of their lunch break and the lunch breaks and dinner breaks and sometimes midnight breaks talking.

It was a clear night, the stars just barely visible when Alex laid on his back, water bottle full of wine in his hand because as he explained to Henry, water bottles held more fluid ounces and were sealable and therefore less dangerous to bring out onto a balcony than an actual wine glass. 

“Would you notice me if we weren’t in the middle of a quarantine and you weren’t my only view out my window?” Alex asked, his words a little fuzzy as they came out of his mouth. He turned his head to the side to see where Henry was lying on his back as well. He liked casual Henry, just a soft looking t-shirt with some sort of soccer logo on it and sweats. It made him less intimidating and perfect.

“Oh I’m sure I would. You don’t exactly like to hide behind curtains.” Henry smirked at him.

Alex laughed and looked back at the sky. “Yeah, I’m usually in the nude after my shower.” 

“Aren’t we all?” Henry said and without looking Alex could hear the smile in his voice.

“Technically but I’m pretty sure you’re a never nude.”

“Not a thing.” Henry said. 

“Technically yes. Rare, but yes.” Alex said, taking a swig of his wine. 

“Why do you think I’m a never nude?” Henry asked and Alex turned back to look at him this time. 

“Because you don’t own any curtains and I have yet to see a glimpse of ass.” Alex grinned.

“Pervert.” Henry shot back and Alex laughed and shrugged as best he could lying on a fire escape.

“When you look like that, yes.” 

Henry didn’t respond but Alex could see the way his smile slowly faded and he sucked in a breath subconsciously.

He cleared his throat and sat up. “I think I’m going to head inside.” 

Henry sat up as well and nodded. “Goodnight. Don’t get too drunk.”

“It’s a Friday, live a little.”

“Is it really? I’ve been thinking it was Wednesday all day.” Henry’s smile returned and Alex chuckled before slipping back inside. 

He got ready for bed, sipping his wine as he went and he felt a nice buzz tingle over his entire body. He couldn’t help but sneak a peek through his blinds to see Henry, but the man was gone, probably disappeared into his bedroom that he didn’t have a view of. Whatever, it was fine. He wasn’t stalking.

He slipped under his covers and began to scroll through Twitter before closing his eyes when FaceTime popped up and he saw Henry’s number. He frowned, hitting the answer button and Henry popped up, shirtless. Alex’s eyes widened and he sat up in his bed. 

“I feel weird being naked in front of people, that’s why you haven’t seen me like this.” Henry said.

Alex laughed, turning on his bedside lamp. He was also shirtless but also underwearless as well, hidden under the covers of course. “Well for the record, I don’t think anyone would complain.”

Henry had been partaking in the alcohol consumption as well though with scotch because as he put it, he was ‘too good for any alcoholic drink that came from a box’. Henry walked over to the bed and sat on it. They were both silent for a beat, Alex unsure what to say for the first time in a while. Did he flirt with Henry? Did the guy even like him? Surely yes right? No straight boy set up a LGBT nonprofit and FaceTimed people shirtless in their bedroom right?

“Is it bad that I really wish I could touch you right now?” Alex whispered and watched as Henry scrunched down a bit in the bed. 

“No.” Henry said after a long pause that made Alex want to slowly sink into the earth the longer the answer took. “Is it bad that I wish the same thing?”

Alex smiled despite himself as he slipped farther down his headboard. “Not at all.”

Henry gnawed on his lip and Alex had to take a moment. He was even more beautiful when he wasn’t across an alleyway. He could see the way that there was a dusting of freckles across his nose and cheekbones and that his eyes were more blue than green.

“You’re ridiculously pretty.” He added and that made Henry laugh and he saw that there was a slightly crooked tooth on his left side that was endearing and his lips were even more red up close. “It makes me want to make you not pretty.” He said, the words slipping out before he could reel them back in.

Henry’s eyebrows twitched in slight confusion so he charged on.

“I wish I could kiss you so hard that your lips are cherry red and swollen and your eyes are glassy and dark and your entire body follows me on instinct alone.”

Alex watched as Henry’s mouth parted and he heard a slow exhale come from his side of the phone.

“Oh yeah?” Henry asked softly, his voice just this side of hoarse in a way that made a thrill run through Alex.

Alex nodded. “I’d want you practically begging for me to touch you, to run my hands from where they’re gripping your hair to make marks along your skin until they stop right before they get to your waistband. I’d want you to grind your hips against me until I force you to stop by straddling you.”

Now Henry’s face was getting flushed and Alex had a feeling his own was getting the same way. He swallowed thickly, feeling the way his cock was thickening underneath the covers.

“Are you hard for me baby?” He whispered in a low voice. 

Henry hesitated but then nodded slowly. He could see the way the man’s hand was now off screen and the way the flush was starting to spread to Henry’s chest. He knew that if he looked closely he would probably see the way the man’s pulse was thrumming hard under his skin.

“I want you to touch yourself.” He said in that same low voice that was starting to grow harsh. “Can you do that for me?”

Henry nodded again and he leaned hard against the wall, slouching down even more. He could see slow movement in the shadows across Henry’s stomach. 

“I want you to picture that I’m the one wrapped around you, jerking you off.” He said, his own hand moving under the covers. He let out a little sigh when he finally began to stroke himself slowly. “I’m there with you kissing your neck and leaving bruises along your collarbone and your chest and working my way down your body until I wrap my mouth around you.”

Henry let out a whine, head thrown back, bottom lip between his teeth, looking something akin to a god of another era. Alex let out his own moan, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as the words and feelings overwhelmed him. His pace had automatically picked up, chasing down his needs.

“Does that feel good baby? Do I make you feel good?” Alex managed to get out, eyes opening so he wouldn’t miss another second of Henry on the tiny screen.

“Oh yes.” Henry breathed out. “You feel so good.” 

Alex had to pause for a second, letting the air leave his nose in a burst as he held himself together. That let him hear Henry’s quiet pants, like he was trying to keep himself quiet. 

“Let me hear you.” Alex whispered and Henry whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. Alex watched as Henry released his lip and began to make noises that forced him to lower the volume on his phone for fear that Liam or Spencer would hear. “You sound so hot Henry.” He whispered.

“I’m…” Henry panted out and Alex’s mouth stretched into a wide, cat like grin. 

“You gonna come for me?” Alex asked, voice husky as he moved the covers away from him, hand moving fast up and down. “God I want you to come for me. I want you to cum inside my mouth Henry. Please.”

Henry let out a few more groans before his body was jerking hard several times before collapsing back against the headboard. It was a beautiful sight to behold and Alex couldn’t believe he was the one to witness it. 

It didn’t take him much to come after Henry, especially as he saw the man’s blue eyes open and land on him as his fingers trailed through the cum on his chest. 

“Oh fuck.” He managed to get out before he too was coming with a muffled shout. He floated for a few moments, letting the white hotness leave his body before he opened his eyes. Henry was watching him and he let out a breathy laugh before shifting up. “Bet you didn’t think your night would end like this huh?”

Henry looked towards the ceiling and shook his head, a shy smile on his face. “Shut it.” 

“You were very hot.” Alex grinned. 

“Yeah well...I’m horny okay.” Henry sputtered out and Alex laughed. 

“Didn’t have anyone else to do a virtual booty call?”

“All my friends are dead asleep right now nestled in their little beds in England. But...no, I don’t have anyone to virtually booty call as you so disgustingly put it.” Henry said with a roll of his eyes.

“Glad to be of service then.” Alex winked and Henry let out a sigh. Alex studied him for a moment and his smile dropped slowly. “For the record, I would be much better in person, but I don’t put out on the first date.”

“Oh so you date now hm?” Henry pressed his lips together in a bemused smile. 

“Of course I date. I’d take you to a very nice Italian restaurant down the street where they know me by name so I would seem _very_ important and then I would stroll down towards the Brooklyn Bridge and we would watch the waves and the moon on the water.” Alex said with a soft smile. 

“That your go to first date?”

He nodded. “Works every time. Not that I’ve tested it out that much. I’m normally too busy to even think about dating but I could be persuaded to start up again.” 

“I mean it sounds like a lovely date.” Henry said with a nonchalant tone of voice. 

“You would be most impressed.” 

“Is this you asking me out on a date Alex Claremont Diaz?” Henry’s smile widened.

“Yes, this is me asking you on a date Henry Fox.” He stuck out his tongue which made Henry laugh. “Usually phone sex isn’t until date three where I inevitably cancel the date because of work things and I call you later and initate what we just did.” 

“Wow what a formula you have going on.” 

“I call it the Alexander method and it’s never been proven accurate.” Alex grinned and Henry shook his head again. 

“Why, do you fall in love too quickly?” Henry raised an eyebrow. “Do you jump to the very end?”

“Ah, question for date four. Sorry, can’t disclose that information.” Alex shrugged and Henry laughed again. 

“Well so far I’d say you deviating from the Alexander method, would be much more beneficial for you in the long run.” 

“Okay have you run the cost benefit analysis yet though?” Alex narrowed his eyes. Henry gestured to his chest that was still covered in evidence of what they had just done. He laughed. “Alright, fair enough. But seriously, I’m taking you out on a date when this is all over okay?”

Henry nodded with a sparkly smile that seemed to make his entire body glow. “I’ll hold you to it.” 

Alex gave him a quick nod before looking around and then back at Henry. “Uh, until then, can we still--”

“Oh hell yes. I don’t think I’ve come this hard in a while.” Henry said quickly and Alex fell back with a laugh.

“Thank god.”

“Your voice is like smooth jazz ugh I can’t get enough of it.” Henry made a chef's kiss on the screen which only made Alex laugh harder. 

“You better watch it, I’ll start doing accents next.”

“Please don’t do a British one. You’re awful at it.”

“Uh rude!” Alex protested.

Henry shrugged. “I only speak the truth I’m sorry.”

“In that case, you’re going to use your voice on me next time because I swear your voice is like liquid butter.”

“That’s a good thing right?”

“Henry.” Alex deadpanned. “I’m from the southern United States. Of course that’s a good thing. We dream in butter.” 

“Oh well in that case I guess I better...practice.” The last word was low and deep and made Alex shiver which only made Henry smirk. 

“Shut up. I’m going to bed.” Alex pouted.

“Goodnight Alex.” Henry blew him a rather cheesy but rather adorable kiss at the screen.

He kissed his hand and blew it back to Henry. “Night Henry.”

Alright so maybe this quarantine wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I had to do 'em. Life in the real world is a mess and insane sometimes so I retreated to a place where I can maybe make someone's day or make them laugh or SOMETHING. Hope you all are staying safe out there!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR THE LOVELY [BETH](http://www.omgcmere.tumblr.com) I KNOW IT'S A DAY LATE BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!

Alex leaned his head back against the brick of his outside wall. He didn’t want to think too much about what was actually on said brick wall, but he was doing it more for dramatic effect. 

He didn’t realize just how long this entire thing would last. Henry was sitting across from him just a few feet away and he couldn't touch him. He couldn’t get anywhere close to touching him and he fucking hated it. 

“This sucks.” He said and Henry nodded, not looking up from his phone. Alex frowned, narrowing his eyes and he let out a dramatic sigh. “I _said_ this sucks.” 

Henry looked up at that one, eyebrow raised in barely held back amusement. “Do you need to vent?” He asked with a pout and Alex rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

“I’m surprised you aren’t feeling the same.” Alex muttered, looking back at Henry who had put down his phone and steepled his fingers like some therapist. “There’s only so much one can do without touching another person.”

Liam poked his head out the window. “Can y’all keep the horniness down? I’m trying to watch my shows.” 

Alex lunged towards him but Liam poked his head back inside with a loud laugh and Alex settled back against his wall. He looked back at Henry who only had that same amused look on his face. “Inside?” He asked and Henry nodded, getting up from his seat. Alex did the same and crawled back into his room. He opened the door to the living room and saw Liam sitting on the couch. “I’m about to FaceTime Henry so if you don’t want to hear, I suggest you walk your happy ass and touch your own boyfriend.” He warned and Liam gave him a salute.

“Enjoy the phone sex. Godspeed.” Liam said in a solemn voice before getting up from the couch. Alex shook his head and retreated back to his room. He settled himself on his bed, phone propped up against an extra pillow and then he called Henry who picked up after one ring. 

“I am feeling the same you know.” Henry said as he adjusted the angle before relaxing into the pillows. They had FaceTimed like this most nights after that first interaction and Alex had gotten to know Henry more than any other person he had dated. Sometimes they just talked and other times he watched Henry fall apart through pixels and tinny noises. 

“Oh yeah?” Alex asked, arching an eyebrow. He put an arm behind his head, the hem of his shirt riding up so he was flashing a bit of skin. He didn’t miss the way Henry’s eyes drifted toward it. “Out of every part of me, what part would you want to touch first?”

Henry pondered that for a moment. “Probably your hair?”

Alex snorted out a laugh. “My hair? I thought for sure you were going to say my lips.”

Henry shrugged a little self-consciously. “I really like your hair. It looks super soft and it probably smells good.”

Alex reached up to pat his curls. “I mean you’re not wrong.” 

“What about you?” Henry asked, shifting so that he was a bit closer to the screen and Alex saw the dip of Henry’s collarbone through the opening in his shirt. 

“Collarbones.” He said automatically before snapping his mouth shut. “I mean...oh shit.” He said, laughing.

Henry laughed as well. “Collarbones? Really?”

Alex let out a groan and rolled so that he was facing his ceiling and covered his eyes. “They just look so nice and sharp and I want to bite them and lick them okay don’t at me right now.” 

Henry continued to laugh. “Well shit if I knew that you were that invested into my collarbones I would be shirtless more often.” 

“Oh god please don’t. I would never get any work done.” Alex begged. He rolled back over to face Henry with a smile. The smile faltered for a moment and he tilted his head. “I really like you.”

He could see the way Henry’s face seemed to soften. “I like you too. I honestly would have gone crazy if you hadn’t begged for toilet paper.”

“Not my proudest moment but I stand by it.” Alex grinned. Henry smirked and they were silent for a moment. “Take off your shirt.” 

Henry faltered, seeming to give him a look of protest before he gave into it without much struggle. Henry settled back down on the bed, now only in his underwear and gave Alex a fighting look. “Now you.”

Alex was already way ahead of him and had begun stripping before Henry’s words even came out of his mouth. He shifted back down so that Henry could clearly see his entire body. He didn’t want to admit that he sort of liked the fact that he could see himself in the smaller square. Not clearly due to being farther away, but just a hint of himself that he knew what he looked like to Henry. He hadn’t left his underwear on and Henry’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Oh.” The word fell out of Henry’s lips as Alex started loosely pumping himself up and down until he got fully hard. Only then did his hips start thrusting up into his hand. His eyes never left the screen as Henry pulled off his own underwear. 

“You feel so good.” Alex said in a gravelly voice, letting a grunt escape his lips as he tightened his grip. “Ngh, Henry.” He groaned and he could hear Henry’s pants as Henry too started to thrust into his own hand. “I want you to finger yourself.” He said after watching Henry for a moment. Henry seemed to falter, blue eyes widening before turning into slits as he went off of screen. Alex didn’t stop though, he kept powering through until Henry came back into view with a tube of lube.

“I just want you to know that I almost had to buy another bottle of this because of all this phone sex we’ve been having.” Henry said with a huff of a laugh. “Fortunately Pez sent me a little care package and what do you know, there was another tube of lube.” 

“Truly a godsend.” Alex said breathily. 

“Truly.” Henry said, snapping the lid on and then moved up so that his ass was tilted up towards the ceiling, a hand reaching around to start fingering himself and Alex nearly lost all the air in his lungs.

“Fucking beautiful.” He breathed out with a whine. “Fuck I want to touch you so badly.”

“You are touching me.” Henry said, eyes darkened and Alex knew it wasn’t just from the lack of light. His fingers ached to grip Henry’s flesh and feel his skin and make him fall apart and his heart gave a pang in his chest. 

“Let me hear you.” He said in a sharp voice, sharper than he had meant to be but it seemed to work and Henry let out a loud yell when he appeared to find his prostrate, jolting forward automatically. 

“Alex!” Henry gasped out.

“Oh fuck baby just like that. God you look so good right now.” Alex babbled. It was no replacement for in person sex but Alex had always had a good imagination. He imagined what it felt like replacing Henry’s fingers with his own hard cock and he imagined that it wasn’t his fist that he was fucking into but Henry’s tight heat. His head fell back on the pillow, eyes turning to mere slits as he refused to look away from Henry falling apart on his phone screen. “You gonna come for me baby? You gonna come with me in your ass right now?”

“Oh god,” Henry gritted out, eyes scrunched together. Henry’s entire torso was flushed red. “Come inside me Alex. Please.” 

And that fucking did it. With a gasp Alex was coming hard onto his own chest, wishing, wanting desperately it could have been Henry. When he managed to come back down Henry was panting hard, slumped onto his stomach, chin tilted up as his arm propped his head up just enough so that he could see the screen. 

“I want to be there with you so badly.” Henry whispered.

“I know sweetheart.” Alex whispered back, curling forward and bringing the phone closer so that he could see Henry better. He didn’t want to admit that he trailed a finger down the screen, tracing Henry’s figure. “Soon. I hope.”

“Yeah.” Henry said quietly. “You better rock my world when we actually do get together.”

Alex couldn’t help but feel his heart raise at the confirmation that they _would_ get together, it was only a matter of _when_. “Just consider this phone sex an appetizer. I’m more of an entree in person I promise.” 

Henry gave him a tired smile. “I’m about to pass out.” 

Alex yawned and nodded. “Me too. Talk to you tomorrow?”

Henry nodded and gave him a weak wave. Alex blew a kiss and then hit the end button. He rose from the bed to clean himself up before falling back into bed. He dreamed of Henry and running his hands through that golden silk hair and feeling his smooth skin and when he woke, he sighed to the ceiling, wishing desperately it was real. 

It was another three weeks of this incessant horniness that couldn’t seem to lift no matter what he did. No matter how many times he and Henry talked on the phone or across the alleyway. He still kept dreaming of Henry and he still kept whispering naughty things to him across the screen. 

It was a Thursday when Liam came bursting into his room. 

“We’re almost free!” Liam said with a chaotic laugh. 

Alex groaned and glared at Liam as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. “You better have a good goddamn reason you’re waking me up before my own fucking alarm.”

“The governor said only two more weeks of this shit. Then we can see people in person again. Well, as long as you know they’ve quarantined themselves and haven’t had any symptoms.” Liam gave a loud whoop and Alex’s eyebrows rose.

“Are you serious?” 

“Check the news yourself dumbass.” Liam rolled his eyes before dancing out of the room like a maniac. 

Alex reached for his phone and already saw a text from Henry. 

**Henry** : TWO MORE WEEKS!!  
 **Alex** : Liam just bust in here letting me know. TWO MORE WEEKS!!!

From then on Alex woke up to a good morning text from Henry counting down the days and as the time got closer and closer to the point when he could finally see Henry in person he felt himself getting more and more nervous.

“What if he doesn’t like me in person as much as over the phone?” He asked Liam only two days from seeing Henry.

“You two literally talke nearly 24/7 and it’s goddamn annoying. There’s no way that he wouldn’t like you in person.” Liam scoffed, dunking his Ruffles in his ranch dip. “Maybe now that you’ll be in person you’ll stop annoying me.”

Alex just shoved at him in retaliation but he knew that he was being overly nervous for no goddamn reason. It wasn’t like Henry didn’t know if he was a catfish or not. They had literally met through each other’s windows. Still, he was incredibly nervous. 

“So how you wanna do this?” He asked Henry over the phone. “I mean obviously I can’t take you to that fabulous dinner that I had planned.” 

“I mean you could always get it to go and come over to my place.” Henry said and Alex hit his forehead.

“Oh my god I’m so dumb. Yes, let’s do that.” Alex laughed.

The next day he placed the order and walked outside for the first time in a long time. He had been using Instacart for groceries and tipping handsomely. Today would be the first time he actually was able to walk down his street and it felt glorious. He felt jittery though. Seeing Henry, able to actually reach out and touch him was rather intimidating. 

He picked up the food and walked back to his place, walking past it and then rang Henry’s button. Not two seconds later he was buzzed up and he took the stairs two at a time. He stood for a moment in front of Henry’s door. He took a deep breath and knocked on it. Shifting his weight from foot to foot he felt all the anxiety welling up inside him until Henry opened the door and it seemed to flow out of him instantly. 

“Hey.” He breathed. Henry was taller than him in person and up close, without a screen in between them or an alleyway stopping him, he looked beautiful.

“Hi.” Henry smiled back at him. 

“Where’s the kitchen because I really don’t want to fuck up this food while I jump your bones.” Alex said with a giant grin and Henry’s eyes widened before letting out a startled laugh. He gestured for Alex to step inside and Henry led the way to the kitchen. After placing the food on the counter he quickly turned around and yanked Henry in close for a mind searing kiss. Henry sucked in a breath through his nose as he quickly kissed Alex back. He walked them both back until Henry jolted under him, being forced up against the counter. 

It was only when Alex could no longer breathe did he lean back, looking up into Henry’s eyes. They were blown wide with want and need. “I’ve been wanting to do that the moment you looked into my window.” He whispered against Henry’s lips. 

“God me too.” Henry whispered back. “Can I suggest that we take this to my bed though? I promise it’s comfortable. I just cleaned the kitchen and I--” 

Alex kissed him again, taking the words out of his mouth before breaking the kiss and nodding. “Lead the way.” 

He stepped back so that Henry could slip out from beneath his cage and grabbed Alex’s hand before leading the both of them towards the bed. Once inside he pulled Henry to him by their conjoined hand and wrapped his free arm around the man’s waist. 

“I thought you said you wanted to touch my collarbones first.” Henry raised an eyebrow with a smirk. 

“I guess I got carried away. I mean you are wearing a shirt and your lips are just out in the open. What was my lizard brain supposed to do?” Alex smirked back. “And I thought you were going to touch my hair. I washed it just for you.” 

Henry laughed and ran his hand through Alex’s curls. “I was right. Very soft.”

Alex bit his lip and tilted his chin up. “I don’t even know what I want to do to you first. This is very overwhelming.”

Henry tilted his head to the side. “How about you fuck me fast and hard and then we can figure it out from there?” Alex’s cock twitched in his pants as his hips came forward. Henry gave him a knowing look. “Sounds like you’re interested.” 

Alex growled and pushed Henry back onto the bed. “Strip.” He ordered. Henry scrambled back, articles clothing leaving his body as quickly as humanly possible. Alex pushed his shirt up and over his head, letting it fall to the ground. He undid the button on his pants before he saw hands reach out and pull him closer by the belt loops. He looked up to see Henry only in his underwear, looking up at him.

“Allow me.” Henry said with a prim and proper tone that Alex almost had to laugh at the fact that the phrase was coupled with Henry unzipping his pants, shoving them down, and quickly taking Alex’s very hard cock into his mouth. He probably would have laughed if a moan hadn’t taken its place instead. It had been so long since someone had touched him like this.

He wasn’t touch starved of course. He and Liam and sometimes even he and Spencer cuddled often on the couch. He had more than enough opportunity to get in touch if he wanted it, but not this sort of touch. He had been dreaming about his sort of touch since the moment he and Henry started to get close. 

Now he was in the thick of it with Henry’s perfectly pink mouth wrapped around him, wet and hot and beautiful. His head fell back as he closed his eyes, hands pushing through Henry’s hair and wrapping around the man’s freckled shoulders. “Fuck that’s good Henry.” He managed to get out. He got a hum in response which only made his hips jerk forward in surprise. Henry had to pull back for a moment with a cough. “Shit, sorry.” 

Henry shook his head and waved his hand. “Just wasn’t ready for it, that’s all.” And then he went back at it, this time deep throating Alex to the point that Henry’s throat spasmed around his cock which made Alex yell. 

“God if you don’t stop I’m going to come and I really don’t want to come yet.” Alex gritted out. Instantly Henry pulled back, giving him one or two more strokes before leaning back on his feet. He reached for his jacket and brought out lube and a condom, setting them on the bed before kneeling on the mattress. He pushed Henry back a bit so that Henry was on his back. Only then did he pull down Henry’s underwear, flinging it over his shoulder and crawling forward. He kissed Henry hard, feeling the man’s hands slink up and around his back. He leaned back with a heavy breath before scooting back. “Turn over for me.” He said and Henry did just that.

Henry looked back at him over his shoulder, ass wiggling a bit. “I prepped before you came, you know.”

Alex paused and sucked in a breath. Henry wanted this just as much as he did apparently and it did wonders for his ego. He reached out, hand running down the expanse of Henry’s back only for his thumb to stop at the cleft of his ass and slowly circle Henry’s opening. Henry’s head fell forward towards the pillows as the man rocked back, as if giving Alex an invitation to dive in. He slipped his thumb down and pressed into him. Henry seemed to swallow him up greedily and he heard a low moan come from the man under him. 

“Fuck me Alex. Please. I don’t want to wait.” Henry said quietly and Alex sucked in another breath. 

“I don’t need to be asked twice.” Alex grinned and rose up onto his knees. He rolled on a condom before slicking himself up and then positioned himself behind Henry. He ran another hand down the man’s back and Henry looked at him over his shoulder with a nod. Alex pressed into the tight heat, eyes falling closed naturally and he let out a slow breath. Henry on the other hand let out a shuddering breath, shoulder’s tensing. “Relax for me baby.” He whispered, running his hands along Henry’s sides soothingly.

“Just give me a second.” Henry said in a breathy voice and Alex waited, continuing to make soothing circles into Henry’s skin. As much as he wanted to fuck Henry hard and fast, he didn’t want to hurt him. God, he could never hurt him. Even if this was their first time meeting face to face he felt like he knew Henry better than anyone else he had ever known before. 

Henry slowly started to move forward and back in tiny little bursts that had Alex seeing stars. “Okay, I think I’m good now.” 

Alex dug his thumbs in in acknowledgement and then he started moving. Slowly at first. Then faster and faster until Henry was biting the pillows and Alex was panting in time with his thrusts. “God you feel so good Henry. I’ve pictured this for so long and it’s even better in person.” 

Henry let out a moan before raising his head. “Hang on hang on.” He breathed out in a whispery sort of voice. Alex paused, hands firmly on Henry’s hips. Henry looked at him over his shoulder. “I want to ride you.”

Alex gave a stutter of a movement, hips jerking forward as the words sunk in. “Oh fuck yeah, let’s go.” 

Henry snorted and rolled his eyes before they fluttered closed for a split second when Alex pulled out. Henry rose on his knees and scooted back, pushing Alex against the headboard that he hadn’t realized was actually really quite nice. He definitely needed to come to Henry next time he wanted to pick out furniture. He settled down, legs coming out and he watched in awe as Henry swung a leg over to straddle him. His hands automatically went to Henry’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles. Henry’s hips came up and he reached behind to grasp Alex’s cock before slowly sinking own, making the both of them groan at the friction. 

Only then did Henry start riding him and damn was Alex struck by just how good Henry was at it. It was like the man was made to roll his hips in perfect movement that made Alex feel like he was floating high above all of this. He felt Henry start to tense around him which only made everything that much more intense. 

Henry reached out and took Alex’s hand and wrapped it around his cock. Alex looked up and watched as Henry closed his eyes, biting his lip as Alex began to pump him slowly but steadily. Henry’s movements started to become unsteady, off-beat. 

“Alex.” Henry warned. That only made him pump Henry harder and faster. “Alex!” Henry warned again but he didn’t care. Henry sucked in a breath and then Alex felt Henry flutter around him in waves and the man was coming hard onto his chest and he didn’t give a single shit. If anything it made him that much closer. With a growl he thrust up into Henry one, two, three more times and then he too was coming hard. Henry slumped against him as they both came back down together. 

He felt Henry’s breath start to slow against his neck. He trailed his fingers down Henry’s back and he swallowed hard. “Well fuck.”

Henry laughed against him before sitting up straight. He tilted his head up when Henry’s hands framed his jaw. He didn’t take his eyes off of Henry as he felt Henry’s thumbs trace along his cheeks and rub along his bottom lip. “I honestly didn’t want to get my hopes up. I mean I know we’ve talked in person before but it’s one thing to talk across an alleyway, it’s another to touch you and hold you.”

“What’s the verdict?” Alex asked with a twitch at the corners of his mouth. 

“Definitely better in person. A million times better in fact.” Henry gave him a shy look.

Alex reached up and brought Henry’s mouth back down to his and kissed him hard, hugging him tightly for a moment before releasing his grip. “A million times agree.” He said against Henry’s lips.

Henry sighed as he pressed their foreheads together. “You even smell good.”

That made Alex laugh. “Way better than garbage alleyway smell.” 

“Yeah let’s never do that again. I’d break quarantine for you if this all goes down again.” Henry replied quickly.

“Normally I’m a rule follower, but I’d definitely do the same. After getting you in person I don’t think I can go back to anything else.” Alex agreed. 

Henry gave him a giant smile as he leaned back and then slipped out of Alex’s lap to rest next to him against the headboard. They were quiet for a few moments.

“So about that food?” Henry asked.

“Oh thank god, I didn’t want to ruin the moment but I’m fucking starving.” Alex said in relief. 

“Naked dinner party?” Henry asked.

“Hell fucking yes.” Alex rubbed his hands together gleefully. 

As he and Henry ate the Italian food Alex knew that even though the last few months had been torture, he had come out of it with someone special that he wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the things we do for love tbh. I hope you all enjoyed this lovely smutty chapter because it was so highly requested and I just couldn't leave them alone in my head
> 
> follow me on tumbr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
